My Echidna
by cdog1917
Summary: Knuckles comes back home to await a surprise from Julie-Su. First M rated story of this Sonic couple. Rated M for lemon


Knuckles stood looking over the Master Emerald on Angel Island, like always. Everyday he spent from morning to evening of everyday watching over it, making sure no one took it from under his gaze. It was something Julie-Su loved, yet hated. She loved it because it made Knuckles seem even more important to her, but she hated it because it took valuable time away from her. Today, however, she was going to change things up a bit. She walked up to where Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles, honey, will you come back down to the house for a minute?" said Julie-Su.

"Not yet Julie, I still have to guard the Master Emerald," said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you guard it all day. Can you at least let someone else do it?" she said.

"Julie, I know, but this is my job. This was bestowed to me when I became a Guardian," said Knuckles.

"Okay, but just hurry when you get done," said Julie-Su, kissing him.

"Yes dear," said Knuckles. As she left Knuckles looked at her from behind.

_"I am so glad she became my soulmate," _he thought as he looked at her slender, curved form.

* * *

"Julie, I'm home," said Knuckles. He looked around. No one was there. Where was Julie at? He looked around until he saw a card on the kitchen table.

_"Knuckles, if you're wondering where I am, come to the bedroom. _

_Love, Julie-Su." _

Knuckles walked into the bedroom and saw a very erotic sight. Julie-Su was on his bed, a pink lacey bra with matching thong on lying on the bed with one of her legs over the other, a very sexy sight to behold Knuckles mouth dropped when he saw her.

"Well are you just gonna stand there Knucklehead or you going to help me out of this?" she said in a very sexy voice that Knuckles didn't even know she possessed. Knuckles got on the bed and started to kiss her. Her tongue brushed past his lips, begging for entrance, which he happily gave. His tongue and hers swirled around each other, locked in a wrestling match. His tingue pushed against hers to get into her mouth whil hers battled his tongue to get into his mouth. Julie-Su thought of a way to get in. She rubbed Knuckles chest around his pecs. He moaned in her mouth and he surrendered.

Her tongue explored every tooth in his mouth. Then their tongues wrestled again. She allowed Knuckles to explore her mouth, letting him check every detail in their. When Knuckles began to knead her breasts in her hands she gasped in pleasure and the two almost passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Catching their breath for a moment Knuckles got Julie-Su onto her back. He kissed her again, and then began to kiss up and down her neck. She moaned with pleasure as he kissed and sucked the part of her neck that met her collarbone. Once he had left a hickey there he went down to her bra. He kissed the parts of her breast that were exposed before he tried to unhook her bra, but with all guys he didn't know how.

"Here, let me get it," said Julie. She arched her back to unhook it and threw the bra onto the floor. Knuckles gazed at her chest like an artist sculpting a painting. He alaways thought Rouge had the biggest breasts, but Julie's were around her size, and perfectly shaped. Her nipples were already erect from there sensual contact.

Feeling emboldened, even though they had sex before, Knuckles squeezed them, earning a moan of pleasure from Julie. He squeezed them harder and began to trace his tongue around her right nipple while rubbing her left breast, teasing her.

"Knuckles, stop teasing," she gasped. Knuckles happily obliged and took the pebble-shaped nub in his mouth. She gasped with pleasure as he sucked on it like a newborn. She put her head around his head, her pleasure from the experience building. Once he had enough from that breast he switched to the other and did the same thing.

Finishinkg with her breasts he licked down to her stomach and licked a little into her navel. He licked around the hem of her thong, trying to see if the time was right.

"Knuckles, please," she practically begged him. He obliged and pulled her thong down. He looked at her womanhood, it's pink folds glistening with her liquid. Curiously, since he had never done this before, he licked it abit. Julie-Su arched her back and gasped with pleasure. Knuckles, seeing that this treatment was working, began to lick at her folds even harder.

"Ohh..Knuckles..that f-feels.. so..g-gooood," she moaned. She grabbed his head and made him go further into her. He lick and sucked at it as fast as he could.

"Keep..going..I'm..soooo...close," she said. Knuckles found her nub and began licking that too. Julie-su couldn't take it and she came. Her entrance constricted in rhythmic pulses around his tongue as she of her liquids came on Knuckle's face, but the rest just flowed out onto her thighs. Knuckles wiped the fluids on her face and licked the rest of the fluid around her thighs and in her area.

Once her orgasm was over she pulled Knuckles to her face and kissed him. She then flipped him over so that she was on top, straddling him. She kissed around his neck and over his chest. She got to stomach and playfully kicked around and in his navel too. When she was done she got down to his now very erect member. Grinning playfully she took it in her hand and began to pump up and down it.

Knuckles moaned as she moved her hand up and down, slowly though to torture him. Shyly, she placed her tongue on his tip now drenched with pre-cum. Liking the taste of him she took the tip in her mouth and began to suck on it. Knuckles clenched his teeth to keep his orgasm down. Julie-Su, sensing this, began to lick around his member like a candycanes stripes, going down from the tip to the base.

When she got to the base she licked back up to the tip and took his entire member into her mouth. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down, her teeth brushing onto his penis to put some pressure on it, building up speed as she went.

Knuckles felt like he was in heaven and layed back to moan and gasp in pleasure as Julie-Su did her treatment. She bobbed her head up and down, trying to see when Knuckles was getting close. When she saw he was close she took her mouth off it, but still left part near the tip, and began to pump his shaft fast. Knuckle's felt his release coming and tried with all his strength to hold it in. Julie-Su wanted him to cum so she brushed her tongue along his sensitive head. Knuckles gave out and his seed released into her mouth.

Hot ropes of sticky cum filled her mouth, but Julie-Su just swallowed it all. Once his penis had stopped pulsing she licked the tip one last time before getting back on Knuckles, straddling him.

"You ready for this baby?" she said as she took his member and placed it at her entrance. Knuckles nodded and she took him into her slowly. Once his member was firmly inside her she began to move up and down on it. Knuckles placed his hands on her hips to keep with the speed as he thrust up when she came down. They found their natural rhythmn and soon they were going at a normal rate, his thrusts keeping in time with hers. Soon, their need for release was fast approcahing and they knew exactly what they wanted.

Julie-Su began to bounce up and down on his member faster than before, the need for release evident. Knuckles tried to keep his thrusts timed with hers as he grabbed her hips to keep up with her riding. She placed one of her hands on his chest to keep balance while the other began to rub her breasts. Knuckles had never seen something so erotic in his life as she began to ride him.

"Knuckles, I'm so close," she moaned. Knuckles, feeling the should switch, flipped them over so that he was on top. He claimed her lips with one fiery kiss and began to pump in and out if her. She raised her legs and hooked them around his waist, tying them aroound her ankles as Knuckles moved rapidly inside of her.

"Julie...I'm..going to...cum soon," Knuckles said. He placed his head on her right as she gasped and moaned from their lovemaking. There passion burned red hot as he thrust into her repeatedly, again and again.

"Knuckles..cum with me..," she gasped as she felt her release swiftly approaching too. Knuckles gave everything he had as he pounded into her. Julie felt the spring in her stomach tightening, ready to spring at any minute. Knuckles felt his balls tighten as he was ready to explode. The two thought of a time when they were younger, running around and kissing under a tree. This memory finally sealing their release.

"KNUCKLES!!!" she screamed as she came.

"JULIE!!!" he yelled as he came too, his penis pumping his seed deep inside her with each oulse. They rode out their orgasms together until he stopped pulsating. Ince they were finished they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Knuckles got off her and lay down on his side. Julie-Su turned to face him as they lay front-to-front. Theirs eyes shown in each other as they gazed at each other.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. They kissed, a kiss of endless passion and love.

"So will you come back earlier from now on?" she asked him.

"Yes, but only if this is waiting for me," he said. She slapped him playfully over the head as they both laughed. Feeling exhausted she snuggled her head up to his and fell asleep. He followed soon afterwards and the lovers were thrown into the peacefulness of sleep.

* * *

(One month later)

When Knuckles got back home he saw Julie over the bed, a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Knuckles," she said smiling, "I'm pregnant." Thousands of emotions came through Knuckles and he rushed over to her, picking her up and waving her around, happily shouting," I'm going to be a father!"

Eight months later their daughter, Lara-Su, was born.


End file.
